My Sunshine
by dreamgoddess'92
Summary: Jim is reverted back to his six-year-olds self after drinking an alien substance on a strange planet. It is up to Spock and the rest of the crew to take care of him both physically and emotionally as they tend to Jim's childhood wounds.
1. Emotionally Starved

I decided to post this here as well as on LJ because my friend Rachel really wanted me to write this fic. I'm a sucker for kid fics so after some urging from my friend I decided to give it a shot.

I don't own Star Trek or anything associated with Star Trek: I kind of own the planet that they investigate, but I'm not putting many details about said planet in the fic so it's no big thing. Oh but I do own the ensigns Cane and Williams. :D

I really hope you enjoy my fic and I'd be really grateful if you reviewed.

* * *

In retrospect, perhaps it had not been the smartest idea to let Jim Kirk beam down to an alien planet without Dr. McCoy or Spock himself.

Spock had been under the impression that Lt. Sulu accompanied by ensigns Williams and Cane would have been a sufficient guard for the Captain. It seemed however, that Spock had forgotten a major factor in his equation.

James T. Kirk had a bizarre and unprecedented way of getting into trouble regardless of the situation.

Spock paid little attention to the flutterings of Dr. McCoy and focused solely on his miniature sized Captain. While on the unfamiliar planet, Jim had deemed it necessary to ingest water from a stream not far from where he beamed down. Why Jim failed thinking before acting was a mystery to Spock seeing as how Jim's actions often ended in calamity of some sort.

Round blue eyes looked up at Spock then quickly looked down at the cold Sick Bay floor as Dr. McCoy scanned Jim and grumbled under his breath. His golden hair moved with every twitch Jim made. Spock was slightly surprised at Jim's shy demeanor considering his vivaciousness as an adult. He noticed the way Jim tensed quickly before relaxing into McCoy's touch. He felt his lips settle into a subtle frown with each second Jim remained silent.

McCoy took a step away from Jim and looked at Spock before jerking his head to the side indicating they needed to talk.

Spock followed McCoy and they stopped a few feet from where young Jim sat and Spock watched as Jim's shoulders hunched and he closed his eyes. Spock found he did not like Jim's posture or attitude: It was unsettling.

"It's the damndest thing Spock, he's completely healthy." McCoy said once he had Spock's full attention.

"How is that possible Doctor? He is a child when less than 1.3 hours ago he was a grown man." Spock said his own mind whirling away at the medical oddity of Jim's latest illness.

"Hell if I know Spock. All I can tell you is physically, he's a perfectly healthy six-year-old boy. I need someone to beam back down and get a sample of that water he drank. I'll be the answer's in that." McCoy replied sparing a glance at Jim who was now kicking his feet lightly in boredom.

"I believe Ensign Cane is analyzing the sample as we speak." Spock assured the doctor who nodded.

They both watched Jim attempt to relax in an unfamiliar environment until Spock broke the silence.

"Doctor, do you know why the Captain is…" McCoy interrupted Spock quickly, "Quiet? Withdrawn? Acting like a frightened animal? Yeah, I have an idea Spock and it's not a pleasant one."

Spock's frown deepened as he waited for McCoy to continue.

"Growing up, Jim didn't have the kind of parental support that most of us had. His mom was always off planet and apparently when she was actually around she avoided Jim. His step-dad Frank… now he was a nasty character." McCoy paused to look over at Jim once more, an action neither of them could resist doing.

"You have to understand Spock, Jim had a rough childhood and I had one hell of a time getting him to talk about it. Alcohol is the only thing that loosens his tongue enough to even mention his mother or Frank. As a child, Jim was starved for affection and as far as I can tell his mental state has reverted back to how it was when he was a young boy."

Spock listened to McCoy's words, but had difficulty accepting the fact his lively and tactile Captain was mistreated as a child.

"He's going to need our help Spock." McCoy said catching Spock's attention rather quickly.

"How so Doctor?" Spock asked curious.

McCoy scowled. "Dammit you unfeeling machine, I just told you Jim was emotionally starved and you dare ask me how he's going to need our help?" McCoy hissed, his eyes alight with a fire Spock often saw when the man was agitated.

"Jim is going to need us, along with the crew, to give him that affection he craves. You can't raise a child without care and compassion Spock. Even you had a human mother who surely exposed you to healthy styles of parenting!"

Spock's mind quickly flashed to the warm arms of his mother as she would embrace him. He heard her kind and supportive words and felt something akin to horror as he realized the young boy sitting on the biobed did not know of such comfort. If McCoy was correct, and he often was, Spock was going to have to devote time to helping Jim realize just how much he had come to mean to him, and the crew.

"I see what you mean Doctor and I must agree. If the Captain is to remain a child for any length of time, it is our job to attend to both his physical and emotional needs to ensure his health." Spock said with a newfound determination. He walked away from McCoy and slowly approached Jim.

Blue eyes looked up at him and Spock felt his stare soften as he offered Jim a hand.

"Would you like to explore the ship Jim?" Spock asked and waited patiently as Jim's eyes darted from Spock's face to his outstretched hand. Spock watched in amusement as Jim cocked his head to the left quickly and knew it must have shown on his lips for Jim shyly smiled back and took Spock's hand quickly before Spock could change his mind.

Spock grasped Jim's hand in his and then pulled Jim up to balance on his narrow hip. Jim immediately wrapped his arms around Spock's neck and his legs around his hips as if afraid he would fall, but Spock's strong arm circled Jim's waist and held him securely against his side. Jim was tense and Spock let him adjust himself until he eventually melted into Spock's frame and rested his head against Spock's chest.

Spock could recall his mother holding him similarly and knew what a comfort the contact provided.

McCoy watched in utter bemusement as Jim snuggled closer into Spock's warm body.

Spock turned to address him, "Seeing as how I am First Officer, I see no reason as to why I cannot look after Jim while I am not on shift. When I am on shift I shall send him here where you can watch him or perhaps he can spend time with others in the crew I deem responsible enough to handle a child. I suspect this is acceptable with you Doctor?" Spock believed it would be beneficial if he took McCoy's expertise into consideration seeing as how close he and Jim normally were.

"Yeah that sounds good Spock. If you could have Ensign Cane check in with me once he's done running analysis on that water that'd be ever better," McCoy replied and Spock nodded swiftly before exiting Sick Bay to show Jim around his ship.

McCoy shook his head in pure disbelief before returning to his office where a bottle of brandy awaited him.  
- - - - - - - - - - - -

Spock walked at a steady pace and watched Jim remove his face from his chest to look around. His eyes seemed to light up as he continued to the lift where he would take Jim to his quarters.

Once in the lift Jim swallowed then spoke.

"How do you know my name?" His voice came out quietly and almost hesitant. Spock paused before answering his question. "I am your friend Jim, that is how," he replied satisfied with his answer. He did not wish to introduce the concept of de-aging to the young boy. It was unlikely he would receive the idea well therefore it was best to treat him as a young boy and not the famous Captain of the USS Enterprise.

"Oh, you're my friend?" Jim asked disbelieving. Spock regarded the boy in his arms with tender eyes and nodded. "Yes Jim, I am your friend and you are mine."

Jim seemed to digest this information before asking Spock another question.

"If we are friends how come I don't remember you?"

Spock turned to face the lift doors and after announcing their destination he carefully created an answer that was not a lie, but at the same time did not admit the whole truth. It was something Jim once said he was quite good at.

"You had an accident therefore your memory has temporarily been lost." Spock said carefully hoping his words would not shock Jim.

Jim reflected over this new information. "Will I get better?" he asked almost scared of what Spock would say.

Spock sincerely hoped so, but he could not say with absolute guarantee that what had happened to Jim would reverse itself so he settled on something he believed would soothe Jim's worries for now.

"Dr. McCoy is a skilled Doctor who has saved many lives therefore I am confident in his ability to determine the course of action that will lead to your recovery."

Jim briefly recalled the Doctor who spoke in gentle tones to him when he was brought into the cold room and smiled. He was funny and ruffled Jim's hair so he was sure he would be okay if both of them said he would.

Spock was pleased to see his answer had pacified Jim and quickly stepped out of the lift and headed to his quarters. He would have to address the entire ship as well as procure a bed for Jim. Since his shift had ended when Jim had been transported back to the ship, he would have time to feed both Jim and himself before attempting to get Jim to sleep. He had no experience with children, but he was not completely ignorant when it came to the subject of childcare.

He entered the code to his quarters swiftly and entered.

Jim began to squirm in his arms as the heat from Spock's room made him uncomfortable and Spock immediately ordered the computer to lower the temperature to something suitable for Jim.

Spock bent down and gently placed Jim down on the bed and turned to com for assistance when Jim immediately looked up in horror.

"Wait!" he cried and Spock immediately turned back to Jim, his eyes wide as he searched for a reason for alarm.

"I don't know your name!" Jim exclaimed as if it were the most dire situation he had come to known. Spock resisted the urge to role his eyes but felt his lips twitch upwards as Jim hopped off the bed and approached him.

"If we're friends I have to know your name." Jim explained and Spock began to see a bit of liveliness in Jim's blue eyes.

"My name is Spock," he replied and Jim smiled.

"Spock… Spock…" Jim repeated, familiarizing himself with the alien name.

Satisfied that he had pronounced the name correctly, Jim went back to Spock's bed and Spock turned in time for his door to chime at him.

The door slid open and Uhura greeted Spock with a small smile and a bag in her arms. Spock stepped aside to let her in, but she shook her head no. Spock quirked his eyebrow and Uhura laughed quietly.

"I just spoke with McCoy and he told me to inform you that the effects of the water should wear off in a few days to a week. Also, most of the crew already knows of our Captain's condition, so by tomorrow's Alpha shift everyone will know. A few of us have also been clued on to the Captains… emotional condition so I think it's best if he warms up to you before we force more strangers on him." Uhura explained and Spock saw the logic in her refusal to enter his quarters.

Though they had terminated their romantic relationship, their friendship continued on strong.

"I also managed to find a futon for either you or the Captain to rest on and by tomorrow I should have some more clothes for him. I can't imagine he likes those rags McCoy managed to piece together for him." Uhura chuckled at the end of her sentence and handed Spock the futon.

"Indeed, new apparel is desirable." Spock agreed as he saw Jim fidget with his scrub-like shirt. Uhura smiled at Spock and took a quick peek at Jim before stepping away from Spock's door.

"I'll see you both later Spock. Maybe you can even bring him to the bridge that way he can get acquainted with Sulu, Chekov and myself." Uhura suggested and Spock found himself open to her suggestion.

"Perhaps if Jim is not adverse to it, I will bring Jim to the bridge and he can remain with me during shift after we have eaten." Spock agreed and Uhura's smile grew.

"Goodnight Spock," she said and Spock returned the sentiment before turning to see Jim sitting patiently on the bed. Once the door slid shut, Jim looked at Spock.

"I'm tired," he said quietly but Spock could detect hesitance in his admittance.

"You have had a trying day, sleep would be most beneficial to you." Spock said and he watched Jim duck his head quickly reverting back to his shy self. Spock frowned: That simply would not do.

"What troubles you Jim?" Spock asked taking a seat next to Jim on his bed. Jim melted into Spock's side and he buried his face in Spock's chest once more. "I have nightmares when I sleep and since Sam isn't here he can't play my favorite song that makes me feel better." Jim mumbled and began to shake as if he were crying.

Spock tried to push away his mild panic at Jim's sudden shift in behavior and pulled Jim all the way into his lap like his mother use to and rubbed a hand up and down his back in a rhythmic movement that often calmed him down when he was young.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance." Spock said once Jim's tremors subsided. Jim looked up confused and Spock felt himself drowning as he often did in Jim's magnificent blue eyes.

"How?" Jim asked curious.

"If you are able to tell me the song that gives you comfort, I can attempt to sing it to you." Spock replied softly. Jim's eyes widened, "You would do that for me?" he asked in awe. Spock's heart figuratively melted as Jim looked at him with something close to wonder in his eyes.

Spock nodded, finding he could not speak. Spock could see a part of older Jim in young Jim's face when he smiled wide and his mood lightened considerably.

"Sam said the song was called 'You Are My Sunshine' when I asked him about it last time. He wasn't a very good singer though, but I'll be you are Spock!" Jim said excitedly as Spock's eyes widened in recognition. That was a song he was quite familiar with for it was a song his mother would sing to him on nights he was unable to meditate or sleep. It had been a long time since he had heard it, but with an eidetic memory it did not take long for Spock to recall the lyrics.

"Wait!" Kirk said before Spock could open his mouth to begin singing. Spock felt Jim pull him towards the head of the bed and watched as he pushed the covers down. Jim waited for Spock to sit next to him before he leaned down to cover them both up. Then Jim proceeded to lay on Spock's chest and looked up expectantly for his song.

Spock was shocked beyond words for this was not how he pictured the sleeping situation to unfold, but once he saw Jim had clenched a fistful of Spock's shirt he knew he could not move from this spot. Gathering himself, Spock recalled the lyrics from his childhood and quietly sang to the boy in his arms.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine._

_You make me happy when skies are grey._

_You'll never know, dear, how much I love you._

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

Spock felt Jim go limp against him and it wasn't surprising that Jim had succumbed to sleep so easily. Spock could feel Jim breathe in and out contently and quickly managed to divest himself of his boots so he would not have to leave the bed. He felt no compulsion to leave Jim and adjusted himself to where he was completely flat on his back and Jim was securely curled against him. Spock wrapped his right arm around Jim and smiled briefly as the boy snuggled closer into Spock's warm body.

Although Vulcan's require little sleep, Spock found that due to the events of the day that he was indeed tired. Soon the sounds of Jim's breaths faded into silence as Spock fell into sleep's warm embrace quickly and without hesitation.

* * *

*squeal*

I love writing this so much, I'm so glad my friend Rachel urged me to do it. I enjoy writing Spock and his interactions with a young Jim. I'm going to try and update as soon as possible, most likely tomorrow. I can't see this having more than three chapters therefore the story should be done by Monday at the latest.

Again, I hope you enjoy it so far and your reviews are much appreciated.

LL&P


	2. Fun & Games

Well it's about time I managed to get this second chapter up.

Sorry for the delay. :D

Writing this chapter actually helped get me out of a funk I've been in all day. It's impossible to be depressed when writing this story and I'm even more excited to write the last chapter which I'm hoping to have up Wednesday. Enjoy!

* * *

Uhura could barely contain her smile when she walked onto the bridge at 0700 hours and saw Jim sitting on Spock's lap in the Captain's chair.

It had been two days since their Captain had been reduced to his six-year-old self and this was the first time Jim willingly came to the bridge. At first he had been too shy and wasn't keen on the idea of being surrounded by strangers. Jim had stayed mostly in Spock's quarters and Sick Bay with Dr. McCoy until Spock had brought him to the Rec Room where the crew cautiously introduced themselves.

Although he had been mostly silent and focused on Spock, he had agreed to visit the bridge with Spock in order to get to know the rest of his 'friends.' Dr. McCoy and Spock had assured him that they would not hurt him because they were indeed his friends. Jim seemed overwhelmed that so many people were his friends, but that helped strengthen his desire to see the bridge.

Uhura traded glances with Sulu who was fighting laughter as Chekov's lips twitched in amusement. She nodded quickly to Spock and Jim pushed himself further into Spock's chest, obviously uncomfortable at the attention the crew tried to resist giving him. Uhura found his actions both adorable and sad: McCoy had informed her as well as Sulu, Chekov and Scotty of the Captain's emotional condition.

"What a shame, the poor lad." Scotty had said quietly and there were mummers of agreement.

"We must make him feel comfortable then!" Chekov had exclaimed suddenly and Uhura smiled in agreement. Together they had decided if Spock was unable to attend to the Captain's needs then one of them would. After all, Jim was nothing short of friendly and affectionate towards his entire crew so now it was their turn to give back.

Alpha Shift was rather uneventful and it seemed more unbearable due to the fact the Captain was not his usual playful self. Uhura was almost bored to tears as the hours passed by without as much as a message from Starfleet or an S.O.S from a random ship not far by. Uhura knew she should be counting her blessings: It wasn't every day that they found themselves without a perilous mission.

Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad if the Captain was his normal self making jokes and engaging Spock in their habitual debates that Uhura knew for a fact were Jim's way of flirting intellectually with his First Officer.

Uhura resisted the urge to turn around and chance a glance at Spock and Jim. McCoy had confided in her his shock at seeing Spock take such a supportive role so quickly and without reservations about being openly affectionate with the young boy, but Uhura wasn't. Sure, Spock wasn't the most expressive guy in the universe, but he was full of emotions that ranged from furry to adoration despite his desire to devote himself to the Vulcan way.

Spock took his status as First Officer so seriously, that he had more or less boldly claimed that is was his job to protect the Captain. Uhura had the sneaking suspicion that Spock's claim had less to do with duty and more with desire.

Uhura was so focused on her thoughts, she failed to notice Spock, with Jim in tow, had approached her station.

"Lt. Uhura, Ensign Cane has just informed me Dr. McCoy wished to speak with me. If you do not object, I will leave Jim here with you until I return." Spock said when Uhura straightened her back and acknowledged his presence.

Uhura looked down at Jim who tried to hide himself behind Spock's leg and she smiled warmly at him. "Of course I do not object Spock. He will be safe with me," she said and Spock nodded before looking down at Jim.

"I should not be gone long Jim. Lt. Uhura will be adequate company while I speak with the Doctor." Spock said, but Jim eyes Uhura cautiously.

Before Spock could assure him that Uhura meant him no harm she stopped him.

"Hey Jim, if you promised not to report me, I'll let you sit at the console and play some games I happened to stumble upon a few weeks ago," she said leaning down to his height and lowering her voice as if to conspire with him.

Jim's eyes lit up and they darted from her face to the console she sat at and he took a step away from Spock and smiled hesitantly at her.

"Don't worry, I won't tell," he said and held out his pinky. Spock watched, fascinated, as Uhura took her pinky and entwined it with Jim's and smiled at him. Jim then giggled when Uhura picked him up and sat him on her lap and let him explore the various features of her station.

Spock cocked his left eyebrow and Uhura just smiled at him. Seeing that Jim was in capable hands and would most likely not notice his absence now that Uhura had succeeded in distracting him, Spock walked to the lift to see what McCoy wanted to speak with him about.  
- - - - - - - -

Spock ventured to his quarters to drop off clothes McCoy had managed to procure before returning to the bridge.

Spock had reported to the Doctor that Jim seemed open to contact with Uhura after she offered to let him play games at her station. McCoy had considered this as a good sign and encouraged Spock to expose Jim to other members of the crew so he could bond with them as well.

When he walked onto the bridge he realized he would not have to do much to make sure the crew and Jim 'bonded' as McCoy had put it. Sitting at Chekov's post was Jim and it appeared that he was furiously managing the controls in an effort to outdo Sulu whose actions were of the same speed.

"You ken do it Jim! Beat him!" Chekov encouraged almost jumping up and down next to Jim whose fingers moved at a quick pace. He heard Uhura's laugh and turned to see she had moved to stand next to him.

"He wanted to play with other people so Sulu suggested Jim try to beat him at a game he and Chekov often play when they have downtime." Uhura explained and immediately started clapping when Jim threw his arms up in victory and Sulu slumped back in his seat stunned.

"Congratulations Jim." Uhura said and gently patted his head. Jim looked up and smiled at her until his eyes landed on Spock.

"Spock!" he exclaimed and hurried out of the chair to run to his friend. The crew watched amused as Spock opened his arms and bent down to receive Jim's enthusiastic hug. Spock wrapped his warm arms around his young Captain and Jim buried his face in Spock's neck happily. It took everything Uhura had not to 'aw' out loud, but she heart a faint noise of approval from Chekov beside her.

"I take it you enjoyed your time with Sulu, Chekov and Uhura." Spock said when Jim pulled back and looked at him.

"Spock I had so much fun! They have a lot of games and I just beat Sulu!" Jim exclaimed and the bridge erupted in laughter as Sulu tried not to sulk.

"I never beat Sam at games when we played. Sometimes I'd get really close but then Frank would come in…" Jim's voice faded and the entire bridge grew tense. Jim seemed to struggle with forming words to complete his sentence and very subtly his body curved inward. Spock pulled Jim closer until his face was buried once more in his neck and he quickly walked to the Captain's chair while everyone else returned to his or her stations. The merriment that seemed invincible vanished without a trace and a strangled silence descended upon the crew.

Jim clung to Spock's blue shirt and inhaled his calming scent of soap and spices Jim immediately associated with vast stretches of desert planes. Although Jim had no memories of Spock before waking up in Sick Bay, his smell was so familiar; like coming home after a long adventure. Jim's gut reaction was to seek Spock out when he was upset and since the alien seemed to welcome Jim's physical presence, he had no qualms about using Spock as his overgrown teddy bear.

Spock turned his head and nuzzled Jim's forehead affectionately and he heard Jim sigh contently as the young boy relaxed in his arms.

"I will not let anyone harm you Jim." Spock whispered to the boy and Jim looked up into Spock's dark human eyes and smiled.

"I know you won't Spock. I won't let anybody hurt you either." Jim promised with an aching sincerity that caused Spock's heart to jolt. This young boy possessed qualities Spock had seen in his older self many times: Courage, affection, loyalty, and a devout sense of protectiveness that never failed to make Spock pause in admiration.

Jim closed his eyes and Spock surmised that he was tired. He was content to let Jim nap in his arms until shift ended. All eyes were on Spock as he carried Jim to the lift deciding it was best to return to his quarters until Jim awoke and was hungry.

Before the doors closed Spock watched Uhura, Sulu, and Chekov gather and smile fondly at him and the child in his arms. They too experienced the instinct to protect Jim and Spock took a quite moment to appreciate the dedication of the crew to their Captain no matter what condition he was in.

"We're more than a crew Spock: We're a family. That's just something you're going to have to accept considering we'll be spending five adventurous years in space together." Jim had said one night over a difficult chess game. Spock had simply given Jim a look before capturing his queen, but now Spock began to see the truth in Jim's heartfelt words.

Spock cradled Jim closer to his body, not wanting to part with him in any fashion. The lift opened and Spock stepped out, focusing on Jim and reaching his quarters quicker than normal. Once inside he gently laid Jim on the bed and forced himself to step away.

He needed to meditate.

The feelings Jim stirred within him were not unfamiliar to Spock. Jim had a penchant for bringing Spock's emotions to the surface. Spock was use to feeling a surge of protectiveness towards Jim. It had developed shortly after Jim saved Spock's life at the cost that came closely to being his own. Over the year and a half they had worked side by side other emotions had developed for the vibrant Captain and Spock's control grew weaker by the day. There were days Spock was forced to retreat into his quarters for hours to regain his control. He felt for Jim, cared for him in a way he had never cared for anyone in his life.

The affection that burned in his heart for Jim increased tenfold when he first laid eyes upon the small child. It morphed into a parental form, but it was laced with a more mature desire for Jim as an adult.

As much as Spock took pleasure in looking after a young Jim Kirk, he wanted his Jim back. The one who would play chess with him and mediate his disagreements with Dr. McCoy: The Jim Kirk who spoke to him both intellectually and illogically. Spock longed for the familiar contours of a body he had held as blood poured from it and had memorized with his eyes when Jim wasn't looking.

Spock emptied his mind and solidified the barriers that withheld the tidal wave of emotions that raged within him.

"Spock…" Jim mumbled in his sleep he began whimpering as his hands moved around the bed, searching for something.

Spock opened his eyes and walked with haste to his bed. His presence must have been what Jim had been searching for because he latched onto Spock as soon as he laid down and Jim was instantly pacified.

Spock watched Jim sleep and wondered what his course of action was to be once Jim returned to his normal age. Spock wasn't sure if Jim would recall the events of the past days nor was Dr. McCoy. Spock lifted his hand and traced a finger along the side of Jim's cheek and knew no matter what happened he would endeavor to increase his ability to protect Jim.

He could not let anyone else harm his precious human.

His t'hy'la.

* * *

Yay 2 out of 3 complete! *cheers*

I really appreciate all the support I've gotten for this fic so far and I hope I can continue to capture your attention as I wrap this story up. I think the last chapter will be a bit longer because I want to incorporate some adventures in Engineering with Scotty.

LL&P


	3. All Grown Up

Oh it's about time I got this done! *sigh*

There is really not much I can say: I'm glad I've finished it and I had a great time writing it. I want to thank you all so much for your kind reviews. You've been great.

Enjoy.

* * *

"Come out, come out where ever you are." Scotty called as he stalked through the depths of his beloved ship.

He heard the faint giggles of a young boy a few feet from where he was and the Scotsman smiled cheerfully before pushing onward. He knew Spock would return soon to collect Jim and he hoped to grab the cute tyke before then.

"Now I wonder where Jim disappeared to." Scotty mused aloud once he passed the grouping of tubes he knew his Captain was hiding. Scotty made sure to look up as if questioning himself before stepping past Jim's spot.

Just like clockwork, Jim came out of the shadows and tried to escape his imminent capture, but Scotty whipped around and yelled "Gotcha!" before chasing after the young boy who was screaming with laughter.

They ran through Engineering without a care in the world.

Jim swung around a corner and Scotty lunged forward ready to grab the boy once he rounded said corner. However, seeing Jim in Spock's arms trying to squirm away from his captor made Scotty come to an abrupt halt.

Spock's eyes crinkled slightly as Jim's laugher increased once he turned around and saw Scotty.

"Don't let him get me Spock!" he cried, but Spock would not release the hyper child.

"It seems you needn't worry about me lad. Looks like Spock's got you trapped pretty good." Scotty laughed and proceeded to wipe the sweat that had gathered on his forehead off.

Jim laughed and ceased struggling in Spock's firm embrace.

"It is time to return to my quarters Jim." Spock said when Jim laid his head on Spock's shoulder in what appeared to be exhaustion.

"But Spock…" Jim started to protest, but his voice dropped off when Scotty interjected.

"He's right Jim, you need your rest. We'll play hide and seek some other time alright lad?"

Jim turned to look at Scotty and smiled.

"Promise?" he asked and Scotty swore his heart melted at the adorable sight that stood in front of him.

"Ay lad. I promise. Go rest up Jim." Scotty said nodding his farewell to Spock who turned around and made his way to his quarters.

Jim didn't want to admit it, but he did feel a little tired as the motions of Spock walking began to lull him to sleep. Jim had managed to have a busy day since he woke up. He'd spent some time on the bridge with Uhura and then ran down to Sick Bay to spend some time with Dr. McCoy who let Jim call him 'Bones.' Bones had told Jim exciting stories about his adventures on the Enterprise as well as made sure Jim was in good health. Jim liked the Doctor. He realized that Bones may be rough on the outside, but on the inside he was a big softy. Just like Spock.

Spock could feel contentment pouring off Jim in waves and was pleased he had managed to have an acceptable day. Spock had spent majority of his day conversing with Admiral Pike about Jim's condition.

Jim had been a child for approximately 6.72 days and showed no physical signs of returning to his adult self. Spock tightened his arms around Jim without realizing it and Jim let out a sleepy sigh.

Spock reached his quarters after running into a few members of the crew whose eyes softened as they permitted smiles to grace their faces before quietly acknowledging Spock and Jim's presence. Spock had noticed the atmosphere on the ship since Jim's transformation had changed into a soft affectionate one coupled with a fierce protectiveness.

Spock made a mental note to inform Jim of his crew's dedication to him and their overwhelming care for his wellbeing if he ever questioned his abilities as Captain.

Spock repressed his shiver from the cool temperature of his quarters and laid Jim on his bed before making his way to change into his nightwear. He watched Jim shake himself awake enough to go grab one of his old shirts he wore while on shore leave to sleep in. Jim liked wearing adult clothing, and who was Spock to begrudge Jim something he enjoyed?

Spock had resigned himself to the fact he could get little else done when it was Jim's bedtime. The young boy slept better when curled against Spock. It came as little shock when Spock came to the conclusion that he too rested more adequately when Jim's presence was near.

Spock exited the lavatory and saw Jim had replaced Spock's body with one of his pillows until Spock returned. The sight caused his throat to constrict. While he would miss young Jim more than he thought was possible Spock, although he would deny it, was eagerly awaiting Jim's return to his proper age.

Spock gently pulled the pillow from Jim's grip and slid into bed next to him. Jim immediately flung himself over Spock's chest and quietly mumbled Spock's name. Spock's heart fluttered as it always did when Jim said his name and he softly pressed a quick kiss on Jim's forehead before closing his eyes and falling to sleep.  
- - - - -

Jim felt the steady rise and fall of a broad chest under his ears when he woke up.

He was so content he didn't want to move or open his yes. His body ached though as if he'd been stretched out on some ancient torture device and it took him a minute to process where he was.

Spock.

Jim's eyes flew open in shock and he resisted the urge to leap from the warm bed he had slept in for the past six days. Jim took a deep shuddering breath in and replayed his days as a child in his head. He remembered the strange water that tasted of iron and a fruit he could not define. All went black after that until he was looking up at Spock in Sick Bay. Flashes of sitting in Spock's lap, beating Sulu at a game, hearing Uhura sing in the Rec Room, listening to stories from Bones and running around Engineering with Scotty played in his mind like an old holovid. Most of his memories however, included the man Jim was currently in bed with.

Jim looked down and laid his hand on Spock's side where he knew his heart was and felt something overwhelming wash over him. He rubbed his thumb gently over Spock's chest and bent down to nuzzle his chest. Growing up Jim had never experienced the love and devotion Spock had exposed him to. Spock had held him, fed him, and even sang to him. Jim wondered what he had done to deserve Spock in his life.

Jim looked at and saw Spock's eyes had opened and he was staring in awe at Jim.

A faint blush covered Jim's cheeks as he opened his mouth to say something, anything, to convey his gratitude but he could think of nothing. No words seemed to fit the situation Jim was faced with.

"Jim…" Spock said quietly and brought a hand up to touch his face. Jim leaned into Spock's hand and sighed shakily, overpowered by the emotions clashing within him. Jim looked into Spock's eyes and felt his heart speed up in his chest. He didn't want to breathe, for fear of sending Spock into his normal stoic self, devoid of the obvious emotions on his face.

Jim feared now that he was an adult he'd never again be privy to Spock's affectionate side and that tore at him. He wanted to wake up every day to Spock's face and curl into his embrace at the end of a long and trying mission. He wanted Spock to be his so bad he couldn't think straight. Jim saw Spock's eyes widen and remembered that small detail about touch telepathy. Oops.

Jim had tried to hard to hide his feelings from Spock for several reasons.

The first being Jim hadn't the slightest idea how Spock would react to such knowledge. If Spock felt insulted or disgusted, who's to say he won't attack Jim again? If Spock didn't return his feelings then their friendship would suffer. Jim couldn't risk that. Spock had come to mean everything to him: He'd risk his life a million times over if it kept Spock out of harm's way.

Another reason Jim stuffed his romantic feelings in a box deep inside his heart was due to his feelings of inadequacy. Spock deserved better than him or at least, that is what Jim believed.

Spock was able to pick up on Jim's insecurity and was puzzled.

Here Jim was, returned to his normal form and in Spock's arms, feeling intense emotions of gratitude and desire but also holding back due to fear. Spock could not let Jim feel so conflicted when he could give them what they wanted.

Spock's hand slipped under to Jim's chin and gently coaxed him forward.

Jim was helpless. Slowly he stretched up and looked deeply into Spock's eyes before he hesitantly brushed his lips against Spock's.

Jim's hands gripped Spock's shirt and he moved his body closer needing to touch more of Spock as their lips moved in perfect harmony against one another's. Spock's hand moved to the back of Jim's neck and held him in place as Jim's tangled in Spock's dark locks. It was sweet and languid like the waves on a beach's shore. Both their hearts sped up as Jim began to infuse more passion into the kiss causing a spark of desire shoot down Spock's spine.

Jim had to break away to breathe and pulled back to look at Spock.

He wanted to say something. Jim wanted to make sure this wasn't just a spur of the moment deal where they'd go back to being 'friends' tomorrow.

Spock brushed the tips of his fingers across Jim's face, letting his barriers fall down so Jim could feel the shadow of what he felt. Jim gasped at the intensity that filled him from his head to his toes making him shiver in ecstasy. Spock wanted him and had for some time now. Jim couldn't help but smile playfully at Spock before closing the distance between them once more.

Just then, Spock's door chimed and Jim huffed in mild agitation. Pecking Spock's lips quickly, Jim threw himself out of bed and answered the door.

"Good God Jim! You're all grown up!" Dr. McCoy exclaimed more surprised than anything. Jim smiled at his friend as Bones leaned in to address Spock.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me Jim had changed back?" McCoy grumbled and quickly took a look at Jim.

"Get dressed and get your behind over to Sick Bay. I want to make sure you're not suffering any after effects of your transformation."

Jim sighed. "Okay Bones. I'm on my way."

He decided not to fight his friend on this even though he could think of something he much rather be doing. McCoy grunted and turned away, leaving Jim to get decent. Jim chuckled and realized that Spock had left the bed to stand behind him.

"Jim, I am… relieved you have returned to your proper age." Spock said when Jim took his hand in his own.

Jim's thumb swept across Spock's smooth skin and he smiled.

"I am too Spock. I can't thank you enough for looking after me. No one's made me feel that cared for before." Jim confessed stepping closer to Spock.

"I find that fact disturbing Jim. However, I do not believe that responsibility will be anyone else's but my own." Spock replied wrapping his arms around Jim's hips almost possessively.

Jim's heart skipped a beat as he tossed his arms over Spock's shoulders to embrace his neck. "Is that so Spock?" he asked softly.

"It is Jim. I wish to continue caring for you in a more age appropriate way if that is what you so desire." Spock's voice dropped an octave causing chills to shoot through Jim's body.

"I would like that very much Spock." Jim whispered and Spock seized Jim's lips in a fever of passion that engulfed them both.

Jim entered Sick Bay much later than McCoy had anticipated.  
- - - - -

Jim stepped onto the bridge the next day.

Spock and McCoy had agreed that Jim should take a day to adjust to his adult body before returning to work. Jim did have the pleasure of talking to Admiral Pike who was glad the problem had worked itself out.

"I'd hate to explain to my superiors why a six year old was responsible to an all out war with the Klingons Jim. It's good to have you back." Pike had said and Jim had to agree with him there.

The bridge fell silent then burst out into a round of applause for their Captain. Jim just smiled and waved before walking over to his chair. It was odd not sitting in Spock's lap, but he had done plenty of that the day Jim reverted back to adulthood.

"Mr. Sulu set course for Alfa 177. Warp 5." Jim said feeling himself slip back into the comfortable feel of command.

"Aye Sir." Sulu replied and the bridge fell back into the familiar pattern under Jim's leadership.

Jim's eyes wandered over to the science station where Spock was watching Jim, a new gleam in his eyes that had not been there before. Jim smiled widely before turning his gaze to the front where stars flew by.

If anyone heard Jim humming a familiar tune, no one said anything. They all noticed however, the small smile on Spock's face before he turned back to his station.

"_You are my sunshine…"_

_

* * *

_

There you have it folks!

I wrote this at the request of a good friend and I hope she, as well as you, found it enjoyable. I have some more fic ideas, but I've been asked to write two others that are not Trek related.

LL&P


End file.
